


feels like forever (we'll find our way we know how)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazing, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “I figured I’d find you here.”The sudden voice cut through the silence and startled Chris, but it only took his brain a second to catch up and recognize who it was. He looked up, a grin already spreading on his lips as he took in the other man. “I thought you were due home only tomorrow?”--Or the one wherein Chris can't sleep and goes out for a midnight workout session, only to be interrupted by a visitor~





	feels like forever (we'll find our way we know how)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleZion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/gifts).

> This is for Myltzi/LittleZion for our little exchange :D I hope you like it, dear, and that it's what you had in mind ;) ❤
> 
> Also a fair warning it’s been like fifteen years since I last went to the gym so I know _nothing_. I did extensive reading on gym equipment lmao I hope it’s at least passable. 
> 
> Ohhh and I don’t actually think my geography works, and that them seeing the stars is all that possible, but who cares. I don’t 8)

There was something peaceful about being at the BSAA headquarters in the middle of the night, alone and with no distractions. Sure there was the night guard that Chris greeted on his way in, but after that he could walk along the dark corridors without bumping into anyone, with no need for small talk and pleasantries. It was just what he needed when he couldn’t sleep and started to feel fidgety, like his skin was a size too small for him. Staying at home would’ve just made it worse.

Chris changed quickly and got onto the treadmill to warm up, enjoying the dull and repetitive motion of running as it seemed to empty his head effectively. There were no expectations, no pressure to do well, and he could just let his body take over. He didn’t even glance at his watch but kept on running until he felt like he could move on, only then hopping off and heading to the pec deck machine. He started out easy, as the entire purpose for him being here was just to get something to do, rather than push himself to the limits. Again he just let himself get lost in the repetitiveness of the action, enjoying the exertion and the familiarity of it. 

“I figured I’d find you here.” 

The sudden voice cut through the silence and startled Chris, but it only took his brain a second to catch up and recognize who it was. He looked up, a grin already spreading on his lips as he took in the other man. “I thought you were due home only tomorrow?” He couldn’t keep the sheer happiness out of his voice, his heart already doing a stupid little skip in his chest. He’d been looking forward to Leon coming home, and it had been one of the reasons he hadn’t managed to calm down to sleep. 

“What can I say? Couldn’t wait to see you.” Leon smirked and stepped properly into the room, crossing the floor in swift steps. Chris was still sitting down and was holding on to the handles of the machine, but he let go of it as Leon was in touching distance. Immediately he reached up, cupping Leon’s jaw in his palms to pull him in for a kiss. 

As far as greetings went, it was a very thorough one, as neither of them seemed to be willing to pull back and break it. Still it lacked urgency, even though they’d been apart for nearly two weeks by now, as if they both wanted to take every single second to properly focus on each other now that they were allowed to. Even when they finally broke apart they kept close, so close that Chris could feel Leon’s smile against his own lips. “I missed you.”

“I would’ve stayed home if I’d known you’d be coming back tonight,” Chris admonished gently, before stealing another kiss, this time only a quick peck. “Let me just shower and change and we can get going.”

Leon straightened and shook his head. “C’mon, you came here for a workout, might as well finish it, too.” He took two steps back, grinning as he grabbed his elbow to stretch his arm behind his head. “I’m way too restless to sleep, anyway. Get through your reps and I’ll amuse myself somehow.”

“If you’re sure,” Chris said and shrugged, reaching for the handles of the machine again. It felt like all of the weariness had just evaporated from his bones, and he was in such a good mood he could’ve sworn he could take on the entire goddamn world right now. It was kind of stupid, how Leon still had such an effect on him even after all these years. Not that he minded, really.

They didn’t talk while Chris went on with his set and Leon started to do stretches and warm-ups, just enjoyed the companionable silence and the fact that they were together, they occupied the same space and neither of them was going to run off any second now. They’d grown to really appreciate it when they got to do any menial everyday things together, as way too often they were thrown on their separate missions without a word from each other for days. 

Eventually Chris moved on to the chest press, only getting in a couple of minutes before he felt eyes on him. A sideways glance confirmed that Leon had stopped mid-stretch to watch him, not even trying to be subtle about the way he was enjoying the sight. Chris grinned at that, shamelessly taking advantage of it. He slowed down his movements intentionally, giving Leon the perfect view of muscles flexing and bunching. 

It worked like a dream. Leon seemed to entirely forget what he’d been doing, or then consciously abandoning it in favor of enjoying the show that was offered for him. Only after he realized Chris was grinning at him, he rolled his eyes and tried to suppress his own answering smile. “Oh, you asshole. Such a fucking show-off.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault that you’re easy to distract,” Chris defended himself, the shit-eating grin still like stuck on his face as he flexed his muscles, contently noticing the way Leon’s gaze dropped down to his shoulders and chest. “I’m just minding my own business here.”

“Yeah, _right_,” Leon huffed, and this time he didn’t even try to keep himself from smiling. “Minding your own business…”

Thankfully Leon knew as well what strings to pull to pay back in full. Maybe Chris was a willing victim to begin with, but it only took Leon a few deliberate stretches to show off his legs, bending over for the optimum view, and Chris already forgot what he was doing mid-movement. “I know what you’re trying,” he began, but then Leon decided to use the punching bag for a few agile spinning kicks. The breath hitched in Chris’ throat and he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Fucking hell. Why was he so easy, again?

With a frustrated groan Chris got up from his place and went for the first thing that crossed his path, which happened to be a pull-up bar. Maybe he could burn off some of his frustration with that, and at the same time provide Leon something to watch. It turned into an entire game of trying to one-up each other with whatever they were doing, to provide the best possible view. 

Chris struck gold when he grabbed a couple of dumbbells and went for lateral raises. Leon literally stumbled over his own two feet, only barely managing to catch his balance. “_Shit_,” he muttered under his breath, allowing his gaze to rake over Chris’ upper body. The best part was how he knew exactly how those muscles felt tensing under his touch, how much strength they really packed. And he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the view for a while. “Just. Keep that up.”

“What?” Chris asked, the word accompanied by a shameless smirk. “Are you giving up already? I didn’t think you were a quitter.” He shifted sideways a little, giving Leon a different angle to ogle him from, and it was gladly accepted. Leon had gone as far as to take a seat on the bench press, not making a move to actually use it but only using it as a chair. 

“Can’t a man just appreciate the view,” Leon answered, obviously unbothered by the accusation. He was competitive, sure, but not when it came to something like this. Instead he grabbed a bottle of water from the bag he’d abandoned on the floor and took a long drink, before leaning back to admire the show. Thankfully Chris indulged him, keeping it up, giving Leon the perfect opportunity to just drink in the shifting muscles and long arms, the broad expanse of that chest. 

“Are you just going to keep watching me?” Chris asked after a while, amusement dancing in his tone. He obviously didn’t mind being ogled like this, quite the contrary. Even though he couldn’t believe that someone like Leon S. Kennedy would think so highly of him, being looked at with so much appreciation was exhilarating. Especially since it had only gotten more intense with the years they’d been together. 

At first Leon just pursed his lips and tilted his head as if considering it, but then he gave an easy shrug and pushed himself up onto his feet. “I suppose I could work off some excess energy, too.” He rolled his shoulders, stretched his sides a little, and faced the punching bag. And how fitting it was that the moment Leon stopped trying to impress Chris was the moment he _fucking won_. 

Suddenly Chris startled into the realization that he’d stopped his movements completely, his arms hanging at his sides as he was just holding on to the dumbbells instead of doing anything with them. Fucking hell, he had always loved watching Leon move: the man could be fast as a viper and still elegant in his movements, and it turned Chris on as much now as it had ten years ago. 

So he quietly set the dumbbells down, instead approaching the other man. Leon was so focused that for once Chris managed to sneak up on him, and landed a good slap on that great ass. Immediately Leon made an indignant sound, and Chris didn’t have the chance to even sidestep out of the way before he was pulled into a headlock. He hadn’t been expecting retaliation, so he’d made himself easy pray. Only he realized it a second too late.

“C’mon,” Chris wheezed, trying to twist his head out of where it was lodged in Leon’s armpit. “How can you blame me for taking a chance?” He didn’t wait for a reply, but instead hooked an arm between Leon’s legs and under his thigh, using his advantage in sheer strength to lift the younger man up in the air. Leon flailed in surprise, but didn’t manage to react before he was slammed down onto the gym mat beneath their feet. 

Momentarily air was pushed out of Leon’s lungs, but he didn’t miss a beat before bringing his leg down to hit Chris’ shoulders from behind, sending the man tumbling down at his feet. Fast as lightning Leon scrambled to get up, grabbing Chris’ arm to pin it behind the man’s back, while throwing himself over Chris’ back so that he was straddling Chris’ waist. “Just fold already, we both know I’m the flexible one here. You stand no chance.”

It was friendly tussling more than actual training or sparring, but they were having their fun with it. “I’ll show you flexible,” Chris muttered and then used his free hand for leverage and managed to push them to the side, sending them tumbling on the mattress. Both of them tried to get the upper hand and they ended up just rolling around, neither getting a good enough grip to pin the other down properly. That is, until Leon hooked his feet on each side of Chris’ hips, his hands on Chris’ shoulders, and rolled backwards, bringing Chris with him into the movement. 

Smoothly Leon slid forward during the roll, and they ended up with Chris on his back on the mat, Leon’s knees on either side of his head. “Ready to give up, Redfield?” He was grinning with triumph, already inwardly congratulating himself on the sweet, sweet victory, but he made a fateful mistake as he leaned too far backwards. Chris immediately took the opportunity and hooked his legs in front of Leon’s chest, forcing him back with the grip. He was still surprisingly flexible for someone of his musculature. 

It was a stalemate, as neither of them was able to make the other let their grip go, and neither was able to struggle free from the hold. Eventually they both fell out of it, panting and laughing, sprawled side by side on the floor. “Maybe, just this once, we can call it a tie?” Chris suggested, grinning so wide it was audible in his voice. 

Leon reached out blindly, his hand hitting Chris’ stomach first and he gave the abs a few fond pats. “Okay,” he agreed, “but just because you caught me by surprise. I didn’t expect you to bend like that.” He sounded genuinely impressed, and coming from him it was kind of a big compliment, too. 

Collecting himself, Chris rolled to the side until he was propped up on one elbow, leaning over Leon. “You of all people should know the extent of my bendiness,” he pointed out with a smirk. 

Leon huffed. “Yeah. The nonexistence of it.” He shifted a little, like drawn in by the warmth radiating from Chris, and brought a palm to Chris’ waist to run it up his side. There was only the thin shirt between them, and it drew an involuntary shiver from Leon. Shamelessly he slipped his other hand underneath the shirt, pushing it upwards as he splayed his fingers over Chris’ chest. 

“Don’t even try,” Chris practically whispered against Leon’s lips, “you just complimented me on it, you can’t take that back.” 

Whatever it was that Leon tried to reply never got out, as he was cut off by a hot mouth on his. It made Leon’s breath hitch in his throat and he _melted_, smiling into the kiss as he lazily reciprocated. He let his left hand stay where it was, underneath Chris’ shirt, palm pressed right above his heart. The other hand he slid upwards to Chris’ neck, warm against the skin, fingertips brushing the short hair in the nape of his neck. 

Leon could feel Chris smile into the kiss too, and it made his chest swell with so much sheer emotion he had no idea what to do with it. Every time he thought he couldn’t care more, couldn’t fall deeper, he was proven wrong. It felt good to be alive, just so he could be here, hold on to Chris and share moments like this with him. 

Even if they were still lying on the floor of the gym, sweaty and breathless, in the middle of the night. Chris shifted until he could hook a leg between Leon’s, pressing close against him. He ghosted his lips along the side of Leon’s neck and to his jaw, before he initiated the next row of kisses. They started out chaste and sweet, mere brushes of lips on lips, but it didn’t take long before neither of them had the self-control for that anymore. 

Somewhere in the midst of the shameless making out Chris slid a hand down to Leon’s hip, grabbing on to him tight as he rolled over. Leon followed the movement easily, until Chris was lying on his back with Leon on top of him. Leon’s hand was still trapped underneath Chris’ shirt and he moved to scrape blunt fingernails down Chris’ chest. 

It drew a low moan from Chris, who took advantage of the change in position to slip a hand underneath Leon’s loose sweatpants. He gave Leon’s ass a shameless squeeze, using the grip to pull the other man closer against himself, seeking the friction. “Oh hell,” Chris breathed out, grinning as he arched up, almost lazily grinding their hips together. “I really missed you.”

Leon shuddered at the sensations, but there was an amused glint in his eyes as he smirked down at the other man. “You know, that kind of implies that you only missed my ass.” Not that he minded so much, though. Willingly he took over and shifted until he could keep a steady rhythm to rubbing their clothed erections together. 

“Could you blame me?” Chris grinned, even underlined the words by giving Leon’s ass another nice squeeze. He craned his neck enough so he could steal a slow kiss, more tender this time, in contrast to the ones from before. This was full of emotion, gentle and unhurried, and when he pulled back everything that was welling up inside of him was visible in his eyes. “I missed _you_.”

Leon couldn’t hold back a soft smile as he reached to cup Chris’ cheek in his palm, leaning in to brush their lips together. “Right back at you,” he whispered against Chris’ mouth, and the words barely got out before he closed the distance between them. He used the distraction to unceremoniously push a hand into Chris’ pants, giving him a couple of awkward strokes in the confines of the garment. 

When Chris moved to pull Leon’s shirt off him, Leon stopped him in mid-movement, though. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” he chuckled, voice pitched low, “I’m not risking someone walking in on us. Let’s move it to the showers at least.” He already shifted a bit to get up, but Chris didn’t let go of him and he gave in for now, staying where he was.

“C’mon, think about it,” Chris practically purred, the grin like stuck on his lips as he watched the other man from sparkling eyes. “It’s like, four am. The night guard knows it’s just the two of us here, and I don’t think he’ll come interrupt us if there’s not an actual zombie outbreak.” 

It made sense, truth to be told, and Leon looked down at Chris almost impressed. He pursed his lips, though, tilting his head a little. “There could be one, knowing our lives…” He could already feel his resolve breaking, and he knew that Chris saw it, too. They knew each other so well by now that it was damn near impossible to keep anything from one another. 

“I think I’m willing to take that risk,” Chris said. Again he moved to pull Leon’s shirt off him, and this time Leon allowed that. To reward him Chris pulled him down into a hungry kiss, trying to be as convincing as he possibly could. “C’mon, Leon,” he breathed out as they parted, his voice pitched low in a way he knew would go straight through the other man, “don’t you want me?”

“Fuck yes I want you,” Leon responded eagerly, and since his palms were braced on Chris’ chest he used that for support as he rolled his hips slowly, underlining the words with actions. It made no difference to pretend like he wouldn’t give in, anyway. So it surprised exactly no one when he finally pushed himself upright, staggering towards his bag on unsteady legs. 

Chris laughed as Leon dug out a half-full bottle of lube from the bag. “You planned this?” he asked, on his feet surprisingly swiftly, already approaching the other man. Soon enough he was standing next to Leon, an arm wrapped around him as he pressed close against his side. “Or do you carry that around everywhere just in case?”

“A bit of both,” Leon smirked. He shifted so that he could press his hip against Chris’ crotch, pleased with the low sigh it drew from the other man. “Now wanna get out of that shirt?” he asked, tugging on the hem of Chris’ shirt with his fingers. “Give me something to rest my eyes on.”

Obediently Chris took half a step backwards so that he could pull his shirt over his head, muscles flexing with the movement in a way that Leon could definitely appreciate. He took in the sight shamelessly, knowing that he was allowed to stare all he wanted. And when he nodded downwards, adding a suggestive “Pants, too?” he immediately got what he wanted. 

There wasn’t much time to appreciate the view though, not when Chris instantly approached, making Leon walk backwards until his back hit the cool wall. They were still kissing as if their lives depended on it, and it took some maneuvering to get Leon out of the rest of his clothes too, while they weren’t willing to break apart for it. When it ended naturally Chris grinned in a way that usually promised he was up to no good. 

The next second Leon was spun around, pressed face first into the wall instead, and only then he realized that it was the wall covered in huge mirrors. There was a stubborn flush already adorning his cheeks and his neck, something wild in his darkened eyes as he realized where this was going. Yet he adopted a cocky smirk, flashing it over his shoulder. “You planned this?” he echoed the question from before right back at Chris. 

“Not really,” Chris admitted but then grabbed Leon’s hips to pull him backwards just a bit, enough so he could brace his hands onto the smooth surface of the mirror for support. Then he was right back against Leon, his hard and heavy cock pressed against Leon’s ass. “But it is tempting, isn’t it?” he went on, voice choked with need, and he didn’t even try to hold back from moving his hips a little to rub against the other man. 

Leon made a pleased sound somewhere in the back of his throat, and twisted his shoulders just enough to be able to push the lube into Chris’ hands. “Then get on with it,” he practically demanded, so hurriedly that it ended up making them both huff out a laugh. “Or do I have to do it myself?” he smirked over his shoulder, knowing that the words would definitely paint a nice image in Chris’ mind. 

As predicted, Chris closed his eyes for a second, obviously imagining that in his mind, but soon enough snapped back in control and finally uncapped the bottle to squirt some of the lube onto his fingers. Teasingly he scraped his teeth along Leon’s shoulder, before latching on to the spot right in the crook of his neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin. At first Leon had thought that hickeys and other marks were horribly juvenile, but Chris seemed to be into it, and along the years they’d been together Leon had grown to like it probably nearly as much. 

Then Chris pressed a thumb in the cleft of Leon’s ass, rubbing it over his rim, teasing with the promise of more only to always pull back again. He hadn’t even thought he’d have the presence of mind to tease, not with the way his self control had been tested from the second Leon walked into the room earlier. Yet he found that every single shiver he could draw from Leon was more than worth it, and he desperately wanted to take him apart with his fingers alone. 

Finally he slipped a lubed up finger inside, soon followed by another, holding Leon’s hip with his free hand to make him stay still. Impressively swiftly he had Leon shaking on two fingers, knowing just how far he could push him without taking it too far. Leon was trying to hold on to the last remains of his self control, biting his lower lip as he mindlessly watched their reflection in the mirror. “I’m ready, Chris,” he tried eventually, when his control was in tethers, “I’m _ready_.”

It was a toss-up, a fifty-fifty chance that Chris would relent and give in. Or then he might keep up the torment just because he enjoyed it so much. There was a playful lilt to his voice as he spoke, lips brushing against Leon’s ear. “Say please,” he drawled, and in the mirror Leon could see the teasing smirk on his face. 

“Please,” Leon answered immediately, a breathless burst of laughter escaping him, “you fucking asshole, _please_.” As much as he tried to sound annoyed it was a lost cause, amusement and fondness overriding everything else in his tone. 

Then there were strong, large hands on his hips, and willingly he shifted his stance a little, palms spread against the mirror. The stretch was almost too much for the first second, then perfect in the way it was intense and demanding, exactly what he wanted, as Chris claimed him. They were both holding their breath, focusing on the slide of their bodies, on every single millimeter until Chris’ hips were flush against the curve of Leon’s ass. 

“You’re so _hot_,” Chris breathed wetly into Leon’s neck. 

Again Leon laughed, even if it turned out more a breathless wheeze than anything else. “Right back at you,” he replied, the accompanying snicker dying into a low moan as Chris pulled back a bit, the friction sending sparks of pleasure through him. Leon let his eyes fall shut, pressing his forehead against the cool mirror as he braced against it, breaths coming in short helpless gasps, fogging up the surface. 

Chris trailed his palm up Leon’s chest, until it was resting right in the middle of it, using it to gently urge Leon to lean backwards against him. Leon went willingly, relying on Chris to help him keep his balance. There was no hesitation, as he trusted he was in good hands.

“C’mon, Leon,” Chris’ breath was hot against Leon’s neck, his voice pitched low, so that already the mention of his name drew a helpless shiver from Leon. “Eyes open.”

With great effort Leon forced his eyes open, only to meet his own gaze in the mirror. He looked wrecked, mouth parted to let harsh breaths through, hair sticking up in pretty much all of the possible directions, eyes dark with need. Then his gaze fell on the way Chris was holding him; the large palm on his hip, the other placed over his chest to hold him in place. A shudder ran through him at that, his entire body tensing momentarily, but he barely dared to blink as he drank in the sight. 

Knowing he had Leon’s attention, Chris slipped his hand from Leon’s hip to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the hard flesh to give it a few slow strokes. Seeing the touches as well as feeling them made Leon almost dizzy. Greedily he pushed back against Chris, trying to urge him to pick up the pace, but this time he didn’t get what he was asking for. Stubbornly Chris kept his thrusts slow, so slow it was almost torturous to them both. 

After a while Chris pushed Leon forward again, against the mirror. Even though Leon tried to brace himself, his sweaty palms were slipping on the smooth surface. and eventually he gave in, falling forward. The mirror felt cold against his shoulders and his cheek, but it was a welcome contrast to the almost feverish heat of his skin. Chris was like a furnace behind him, chest pressed to his back, still stubbornly sticking to the maddeningly slow pace. 

Then Leon’s gaze wandered over to Chris’ face in the mirror, the way his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth parted, lips kiss-bruised and sweat beading on his skin from the effort. He made for such a mouthwatering sight that Leon didn’t even try to hold back the overwhelmed little whimper that fell from him. It would’ve been phenomenal regardless, but seeing how into it Chris was made everything even better, tenfold. 

Leon was practically holding his breath as he watched the sensations flit over Chris’ face, watched him fall further into the pleasurable haze with each passing moment, and that was probably what did him in eventually. The pressure had been building up gradually for so long that finally it was impossible to hold on any longer, and it was like his climax snuck up on him without warning. With a strangled outcry Leon came hard, white dancing at the edges of his vision as he gulped in huge lungfuls of air. 

Chris tangled his fingers in Leon’s hair, urging him to tilt his head back. That gave Chris the perfect opportunity to run his lips along the side of Leon’s neck, and if he was a little generous with teeth, he was sure he could get away with it. Then he snapped his hips forward once, twice, finally tipping over the edge. Pleasure washed through Chris, taking over everything, pushing the entire rest of the world out of his mind as all that remained was the release. He buried his face into Leon’s neck, hips still moving in short jerks as he rode out his orgasm. He was practically moving on autopilot, his body taking over as his mind was shutting down with the intensity of it. 

Eventually he stilled, taking a moment to just drink in Leon’s scent, his face still pressed against smooth skin. They were both breathing so raggedly it took a good moment before they got it under control, even to the point that they could finally detach from one another and switch to a more comfortable position. Chris pulled back and Leon turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around Chris to hold on to him. 

“So, no zombie outbreaks,” Chris pointed out, his smile so wide it felt like it might just split his face in half. He looked kind of ridiculous, the short spikes of his hair messed up and sweat still cooling on his skin, his eyes almost crossed because their faces were so close together. All of that made a surge of affection shoot through Leon, and he couldn’t help but kiss the smile right off Chris’ lips. 

“No zombie outbreaks,” he agreed after, brushing his fingers up the side of Chris’ head. “Should we take a shower and head on home?” The tiredness was slowly returning, his limbs loose and the last hints of pleasure still lingering. He wouldn’t mind just curling up in bed together to sleep for a week. Yet there was the small matter of them still being at the gym instead of anywhere near their comfortable kingsized bed. 

The shower was a slow affair, filled with closeness, both hungry to touch even though none of that was an attempt to get anywhere further. It was their way to make sure it was all real, to make up for the lack of contact they’d had to deal with. Reunions tended to always be like this, until they got their fill. It was yet another thing that Chris had brought into their relationship, and that Leon had slowly grown attached to.

When they were both fully dressed and ready to leave, Chris suddenly grabbed Leon’s hand and pulled him along. “C’mon, let me show you something.” He knew to expect the questions and answered them already before any could be voiced. They weren’t heading back out through the corridors towards the main entrance, but to the complete opposite direction. They took the elevator up, and after that even a set of stairs, before Chris finally opened a door and led them outside.

They were on the roof, with a perfect view to the stars up above, shining down at them so brightly it almost seemed like they were about to fall off the sky. One couldn’t really see the stars at their apartment, but the headquarters was further away from the city, enough that the night sky was brilliantly visible. 

Chris took a seat close by the door and leaned against the wall, still pleasantly relaxed. After hesitating only a moment Leon followed suit, sitting down next to him, and when he shifted a little closer to lean against Chris, Chris immediately brought an arm around him. “You know the constellations?” Leon asked curiously. 

“No,” Chris answered and shook his head. He thought back to his childhood, when he had made up constellations on the spot whenever Claire had asked about them, and how she had always believed him no matter how many times he got his silly stories mixed up. “I mean, like two or three of them. That’s about it. You?”

“Hell no,” Leon laughed, but then added after a beat, “would be kind of cool to learn some, though.”

The night air was chilly, but Chris was radiating warmth as usual, and since no one was around to see them anyway Leon took advantage, snuggling up close to soak up as much of the warmth as he could. He hadn’t properly slept in over seventy two hours, so it was no surprise when he started dozing off. He didn’t have the energy to fight it off so he just allowed himself to relax, trusting this was about as safe as he could ever be.

Chris trailed a hand down the back of Leon’s neck, the caress slow and careful. “I’m free tomorrow, too. Wanna do something special?” he asked, voice low not to disturb Leon in case he happened to already be asleep. Chris himself was suddenly wide awake, all traces of tiredness gone, evaporated into the cool night air. 

“Unless ‘special’ translates to sleeping in late and having breakfast in bed then no, not really,” Leon answered, mumbling a little. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes, but instead turned his head in search of even more closeness. He was so touch starved, yearning for all kinds of contact, but Chris was the only one he allowed himself to let his guard down with like this. So he indulged in as much of it as he possibly could.

The words made Chris laugh. “You’re gonna spend the whole day in bed?” Not that it sounded like a bad plan. Days like that were rare enough and they weren’t twenty anymore. They needed their rest. Even if Chris wasn’t tired right now, he knew he’d feel the day’s activities the following morning.

“Well, yeah,” Leon replied easily, even shrugged a little. “But I sort of hoped you’d keep me company.”

“Of course. When have I ever said no to that?” Chris used his arm around Leon to pull him in, pressing a warm kiss onto Leon’s temple. When he went on he was smiling against the other man’s hairline. “When did we become such a boring old married couple?”

“Would you want to be?” Leon asked, suddenly wide awake. He pulled back a bit, enough that he could look Chris in the eye, nothing but honest openness in his own gaze. “Married, I mean.” 

The question caught Chris off guard. His eyes flew wide, but despite his surprise there was a stubborn smile already tugging at the edges of his mouth, a touch of disbelief twining together with the _sheer joy_ flaring up inside of him. “Is that a proposal?” he asked, amusement evident in his voice.

“Hell yes it is.” Leon grinned. He didn’t give Chris the chance to reply, too eager to lean in to kiss him. They were both smiling into it, a few happy chuckles even escaping Chris, and the kiss itself was uncoordinated and messy. Maybe it was already answer enough.


End file.
